The present invention relates to optical-fiber cables, and more particularly it relates firstly to a cable having at least one optical member and at least one strength member, with it being easy and quick to strip the end of the cable, and secondly to a method of manufacturing such a cable.
In addition to containing one or more optical fibers, a subscriber connection optical-fiber cable generally contains one or more mechanical strength members which give the cable a certain amount of stiffness. Such strength members have low coefficients of thermal expansion so that they limit variations in the length of the cable due to temperature variations or to traction forces applied to the cable, which can also have adverse effects on the optical fibers.
For example, such a cable is described in Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,659. It contains a central strength member embedded in an extruded plastics covering provided with a plurality of cavities that are closed relative to the outside of the cable, and that do not communicate with one another, which cavities receive the optical fibers.
The connections to be performed at the ends of the subscriber connection cables require access to be provided to the optical fibers by removing the thermoplastic covering surrounding them. With the cable of the above-mentioned document, this is a difficult operation that is performed by using a cutting tool and that might damage the optical fibers, even if they are covered with protective coverings, if it is performed too quickly and without taking care. This operation, which is frequent in making subscriber connections, thus involves a high labor cost if connection times are long.